


Ultimatum

by SilverSupa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, Continuity What Continuity, Don't Judge Me, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve Needs a Hug, This Is STUPID, Tony Stark Has Issues, not Tony friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSupa/pseuds/SilverSupa
Summary: Tony and Steve could probably argue for weeks on what actually caused the Avengers to dissolve in such a violent, bloody way. But in the end, in the final moments of their fight, the entire conflict that had ripped apart their trust and respect for each other boiled down to one, singular, demand...





	Ultimatum

Deep in the Siberian Hydra facility, Steve raised his fists against Tony, a man he once believed to be his ally in this strange new world. And Tony in turn raised his hand, and the Repulsor built into his armor’s hand whirred to life, aimed directly at the soldier who he once believed to be his friend.

Steve did not falter under Tony’s dark, dark glare. He _couldn’t_ falter. Not on this. Not when it was so important. His eyes only strayed from the weapon pointed at his chest to briefly glance over Bucky, crumpled against the wall, with a smoldering stump where his arm had once been.

Sharon’s words at the funeral, the last words Peggy was going to be remembered by, flashed through Steve’s head. He was tired. So very, very tired, of fighting and bickering, of losing what few pieces of the world he had left. But there was no avoiding this fight anymore.

He would not move. And there was only one thing Steve could say.

“Tony…We gotta respect basic human rights!”

“If she has superpowers,” Tony said, “she’s a thot!”

“All superheroes are _queens_ , Tony!”

With all of his strength, Steve rushed Tony, grabbed him, and supplexed the billionaire bitch’s head so hard into the ground that his goatee fell right off.

And now Peggy...all of the victims in Lagos, the lives ended by the brainwashed Winter Soldier, Bucky's arm...they could all rest in peace now. Homophobia was ended forever.

Steve and Bucky were married in the spring.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend, who told me I was a very talented writer and NOTHING I wrote was stupid. 
> 
> I sure showed her


End file.
